


A Tale of Tails

by Prince_Jett



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Because idk it sounded fun at the time and its 2 am, M/M, also Gavin gets hit by a car I'm sorry, dedicated to Stitches and Rachel for listening to me ramble about this eyyy, kitsune Gavin, unsuspecting boys adopting said trickster spirit, who doesn't want literal and figurative foxy Gav anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Jett/pseuds/Prince_Jett
Summary: A nameless creature is struck by a car one night in the rain, as many are, but this one gets a second chance, and this one is not quite like the rest.





	A Tale of Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stitches for helping me figure out a bunch of the details and beta reading for me! It's my first time writing something like this 0: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know if you do, especially through comments! I'd love to know what you think and if I should continue! If I get a good response, I promise the next chapter won't be so short... |D

A lot happened very quickly. One moment the rain slick pavement was freezing under his paws, the next there was a bright light, a loud sound, and he lost all track of the ground. Dully, the fox felt his body hit the grass once more, struggling to tell the difference between the numb and the fire he seemed to be feeling at the same time. His head was swimming as emerald eyes stared off across the blacktop distantly, focused on nothing as everything seemed to shift and morph in his vision. His lungs felt like they were full of hot coals, air burning down his throat like claws raking their way down from the inside. His brain fought to process, to react.

Fear- Pain- Fear, fear, afraid, afraid, hurt, hurting.

The shadows crept inwards in his vision, curling in like dark, inky tendrils as his mind screamed at him, though muffled as it was even to his own ears. Part of him wanted so badly to run, to hide, to fight, to do anything, but his body wouldn't listen to him, wouldn't make a single move as he darkness threatened to swallow him whole. There was another bright light, and the small animal closed his eyes, letting the darkness crash down on him.

The sound of tires halting, distant, vague to his ears. His lungs felt full of burning smoke, his chest trembling with every effort made to breathe. Pain. 

A soft touch drew a weak, dying screech of warning from him, drawing out the ashes in his lungs in a violent puff of air that he struggled to reclaim. Something was touching him, lifting him, it hurt, it hurt so badly, he rather be on the hard ground where he wasn't being moved. Something was wrapped around him, holding his aching limbs close to his body, surrounding his numbing body in warmth that both burned and soothed his being. Weak growls spilled from his jaws, warning, threatening, but he was brought close to another warm object. The last of his fight melted away, his consciousness slipping into the void as the warmth caused his frail body to shake. He vaguely registered a voice, tone soothing, calming, gentle. His small, broken body relaxed, all concept of the world fading away until he knew nothing but the warmth around him.

XxXxXx

Intense pain in his chest woke him. Emerald eyes flashed open wide, throwing himself to his paws as he turned on a dime, snarling at the wide eyed man beside him. Regret hit him instantly, his ribs screaming in pain as his left hind paw gave out behind him. He slammed his eyes shut, trying to brace for his burning ribs to slam back into the ground. It never came, though. Two large hands braced him gently, though quickly, one at the flank of his injured leg and the other just at the junction between his neck and shoulder. He was softly lowered back to the plush blanket he was resting on, his thin body wracked by violent shivers of pain. As the pain dulled slightly, his eyes opened slowly, staring back into the concerned blue gaze in front of him. Weakly baring his fangs, a pitiful growl crawled from his throat, drawing the corner of the man's lips up ever so slightly.

"Well, I'm glad you have the strength to growl at me still," the man spoke, his voice a deep, gentle rumble. He felt his ears twitch in attempt to escape their position laid back against his skull to turn towards the tone. "It was... I really wasn't sure you were going to make it, given the state you were in when I found you." The man stood, his form tall, intimidating in a way that disagreed with the draw his voice seemed to have. Distantly, as he watched the man wander off a few paces, he wondered why this human had picked him up, not to mention was speaking to him as if expecting a reply back. Maybe he didn't. He was strange. The strange man pulled something small from his pocket, touched it a few times, and then held it near his face. He felt his eyes grow heavy, despite desperately wanting to keep an eye on this man, and slowly he felt his head sink down, resting gently on an extremely soft object as exhaustion pulled him back into the blackness.


End file.
